Resources are allocated to entities in a variety of contexts. For instance, resources such as storage devices, network connections, etc., may be assigned to entities like administrative servers and personal computers of a computer network so that the entities may perform some predetermined function or service using those resources. Networks often are complex and can have resource requirements that are so strict and intricate that properly allocating resources to entities in such networks becomes a logistically challenging endeavor.